


仙与魔

by FI_if



Category: LAYxing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FI_if/pseuds/FI_if
Kudos: 2





	仙与魔

乌黑的墨汁在研磨石的搅和下沿着砚台周壁作圆周运动，似乎随时会从砚台圆形凹槽中溢出来，这一切只因研墨的人心不在焉。  
书童的目光早已从手中研着墨的砚台飘向了提着笔对着平摊于书桌上的经文抄写的人。凌厉的棱角与一长条细缝的眼睫，纤细的手托着衣袖下摆，露出同样细白的手臂。白宣纸上落下悠扬的一笔，lay侧身提着笔去蘸墨汁。书童立马垂下眼帘，将手里的砚台移至lay手边，却因慌张将墨汁洒了出来，溅在白宣纸上。  
“先生，对不起......”方才砚台险些要翻，两人同时伸手扶稳砚台却不料触碰到彼此，书童像触电一样将手缩回来，双手捧着翻了的砚台快步走出门外。lay的视线从书童快步离开房门时红了的耳根转向被打翻的墨汁染上的白宣纸，他将这缕纸卷起收好，抽出新的一张摊开铺平。  
倒入一盆清水，水流便重重地冲在砚台上，溅起的水花刚好落入了书童的右眼，他用沾上了墨汁的手指擦去水痕，水与墨汁交融，在他的右眼下方落下一道墨迹。他有些懊恼，自己刚才为何如此不小心。当年千万弟子半跪于厅内，从左往右坐满仙界长老，只为给他们最杰出的入室弟子选书童，虽说是书童，却是要与lay朝夕相伴，同处一室，将来也有极大的概率会被lay收入门下做亲传徒弟。而lay仅挥挥衣袖，茫茫弟子中却偏偏手指点向了他。万众瞩目的仪式之下，lay做这个决定仅用了十几秒，且全程没说过一句话。张艺兴刚成为书童的那几天，对lay心生敬畏，也有些害怕这位寡言少语的仙人，他不明白lay为什么会选择自己，他本来觉得自己参加这种仪式只是来凑数的。后来他发现这位看起来高冷刻板的仙人其实非常温柔，会在他盯着茶点偷偷咽口水的时候问他要不要尝一块，张艺兴接过他递来的那块白糕，不知是激动还是紧张或者都有，咽下的第一口便噎住了，lay拿起桌上的茶杯递给他，“快喝一口。”  
吞下那口白糕，他微张着嘴缓缓吸几口气，脸颊由于窘迫带着臊红，抬头却撞见lay笑着看着他。那一刻，他感觉自己的心猛烈地跳了两下，之后又恢复平静，这是他第一次见仙人笑。  
砚台已被哗啦啦的流水冲刷干净，张艺兴想着lay等着用砚台，匆忙地将双手清洗干净，便捧着砚台回了屋。lay背对着门望向窗外，轻拂的风将他鬓角的发丝吹起，张艺兴将这幅画面映入脑海中，便跪在书桌前重新倒入墨汁。  
lay转过身，“明日，我便要外出修炼。” ，  
"先生什么时候回来？"张艺兴停下手里的活，抬头看向lay。  
“也许，很久以后。”lay顿了顿接着说道，“你也到了下凡渡劫的时候了，人间虽和平，却还是有很多妖魔鬼怪，以你现在的修为还是要小心谨慎为......”  
张艺兴捏着研墨石的手有些发颤，他第一次出声打断了lay，“先生......” 一想到以后很长一段时间都见不到lay，他满心的喜欢就快要溢出来，就如浓糖浆沾上蜜糖，“我喜欢您。”  
张艺兴像犯了错的孩子，低头看着自己双腿，他闭着眼睛，紧张得睫毛微微颤抖。片刻后，冰凉的指尖触感在他发热的脸颊上蔓延开，他的脸被轻轻捧起，睁开眼睛便看见lay注视着他，拇指轻轻抹过他右眼下方，那道墨迹便立刻消失得无影无踪。  
他跪在书桌前的软垫上，被站在他面前的人轻轻捧着脸颊，而lay却没了下一步动作，缓缓松开他的脸颊，他依依不舍地随着lay的手的离去而抬起脸，那只手却终究是离开了他。  
“你很漂亮。”  
“保护好自己。”  
这是lay离开前对他说的最后两句话。

—————————— 

富丽堂皇的大厅空无一人，方才门外的守卫见他一身仙界行头却像是被打过招呼一样放他进来时，他便觉得奇怪。魔界终归是魔界，没有仙界的刻板规定，更没了仙界的冷清。四周都是桃红色，lay警惕地睁大眼睛，危险总在人掉以轻心时突然袭来，果不其然身后一阵风，他握住腰间的剑，剑即出鞘，lay便被眼前那副面孔愣住了。  
“仙人是在找我吗？” 那双桃花眼像春雨后沾着雨水的梨花，眼角留有一抹红星，抿着的朱唇如新鲜的山楂糕一般红润，秀色可餐。他伸手附在lay欲拔出剑的手，暗暗使劲，将已露出三分之一的剑刃按了回去，“你是来收服我的吗？”  
“你.....” lay的目光还停在这人熟悉的面孔上，长开的五官俊丽漂亮，染上了几分媚气与妖艳，若不是他看向自己时毫不生分的眼神，lay一定会对这人是他以前的书童这件事半信半疑。  
“你跟我回......”话未说完，嘴唇便被两根手指轻轻捂住，“说教我已经听腻了。”  
魔王轻微的吐气，暧昧的低语在lay耳边喷息交织：“用这里的批评方式，我只接受亲吻。”  
lay看着那双微启的红唇，诱人如蜜糖，他喉结滚动，脸上却是严肃的神情，浑身紧绷，似乎在绞尽脑汁地思考该如何解决这棘手的情况。  
魔王的手覆在lay的胸膛，他侧脸贴靠在上面，漂浮的发丝蹭的la的脖子有些痒，他任由魔王游走到他的身后，像是漂浮的丝巾若有似无地包裹全身又随风离去，那双手抚过lay的肩膀来到脸颊，最终覆盖住lay的双眼。  
没了视线，却感受不到危险，也不想挣脱，耳边是魔王的一声蛊惑轻笑。  
再次睁开眼时，魔王已不在身边，四周的物件也都变了样，主色调却还是红艳华贵，是象征着的热恋的红。lay环顾四周，忽然被眼前的红艳的大床吸引了注意。  
魔王娇身柔躯侧躺在床上，手腕垂着撑着头部，嘴角泛着漫不经心的笑，虽然与他相隔有些距离，却是感觉下一秒便能听见他在耳边轻笑。魔王慢条斯理地直起身，连带着身上的红袍落在地上，白皙的脚尖点地，随后站起身来，一步一步朝着lay的方向走去，开叉的红袍时不时随着走动的幅度若隐若现露出洁白的双腿。  
“你以前不是说过，我很漂亮。”魔王贴在lay的耳畔，低声说道：“你，不喜欢吗？”  
他妖娆魅惑众生，可以是枕边的美人，也可以是十恶不赦的魔王。  
“仙人，我喜欢你那么久。你，没点表示吗？” 他顺着lay的衣领一路向下滑，直至腰带处玉指拎着衣带抽开，要滑入其中时手腕却被突然抓住，他抬着眸子看向lay:  
“先生，你脸红了，你真可爱。” 称呼的转变勾起脑海里的昔日回忆，书童那张清秀的脸和魔王妖媚的脸在lay的脑海中不断转化，被撩拨的对象也在不经意间互换了身份，而魔王此刻故意挑逗、刺激他的话语的也见了效，他将魔王抵在墙上，单手捞起魔王的大腿，对准那红唇便吻了上去。  
“唔...慢点......”喘息之间，那声低语从魔王嘴角倾泻而出，两人温热的气息喷吐萦绕在一起，暧昧的音节、唇齿间的斯磨、身体相贴的火热。  
“先生......疼......”  
“这里疼？”  
“嗯.....”  
"先生，你不能射在里面......"  
“我会怀孕的......”魔王妖媚百态，身躯自然为孕育而生。  
“那就让你怀我的种。”  
“可你还没娶我。”  
“明天就娶。”  
“你不回仙界了？”  
“不回了。”  
“那你...射进来吧......”


End file.
